1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning structure; more particularly, the present invention relates to a positioning structure for adjusting the connecting position of the male end connector and the female end connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
In modern society, the computer is ubiquitous in daily life. The common computer has a female main slot, which can connect to an external device with a male connector such as a USB memory device, an external connecting station, or a mouse; therefore, the computer can work with many kinds of external devices via the connection between the female main slot and the male connector to provide various application modes.
However, in the structure of the female main slot, there is usually an assembly tolerance; also, the male connectors of the external devices, which are produced by different manufacturers, usually have different assembly tolerances. Therefore, when the female main slot connects to the male connector of an external device, because of the differences in those assembly tolerances, the connecting position of the female main slot and the male connector can easily tilt, become loose, be excessively tight, be poorly positioned, or even be unable to connect.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a new connecting structure design that can provide the function of adjusting the position of the female main slot and the male connector such that the female main slot and the male connector can be connected smoothly.